The invention relates to a method and game surface for playing a multi-sided dice game. More particularly, a dice game where the numbers are assigned colors and wherein the dice game has a game surface for wagering on different combinations of numbers and colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,874 to Daniel et al discloses icosahedron decimal dice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,208 to Grossman discloses a pseudo four dimensional dice and game where each die has 12 rhombic shaped faces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,034 to Bereuter discloses random gambling playing pieces and a game table.